In the Middle of Nowhere!
by YGO Fan Girl
Summary: This is a Songfic Oneshot with an Oc and Atem. Hope you like it.


Name: Sagira Ajibana

Age: 17-years-old

Personality: Can't be pushed around, easy to annoy, kind, caring, protective, intelligent, clam, cool and collected

Deck: Spellcasters

Family: Father-Disowned

Mother-Disowned

Daughter-Isis

Love interest: Pharaoh Atem-moved on

And

Looks: Pale blue wavy silk waist length hair pulled into pigtails, sunkissed colored skin, emerald colored eyes, and an hourglass figure. A blue jean vest over a red tight v-neck tank top, black skinny jeans held up by a black leather belt, two golden bracelets on the right wrist, two pink bracelets on the left wrist, a golden heart locket necklace, and black tennis shoes

...My Line...

When there's nowhere left to turn.

I get lost inside my mind.

Where my thought start

Running wild, running wild.

A young girl around the age of 17 out in her desk chair looking out of her window watching the rain fall outside and to the girl it seemed that the sky was mirroring her thoughts and mood. The young girl let out a sigh remembering the last time she heard his voice that told her to be brave and to always smile for him no matter what happens.

Now I'm living in the dark.

Where's the light I'm so afraid.

Here in solitude I've lost my way.

**They all watched as he held the girl that he loves in his arms for the last time feeling sorry for them, but didn't know what to say. The young girl who at the time was 16 had tears running down her cheeks as he ran his fingers through her silk wavy pale blue hair just as crimson eyes meet teary emerald green ones.**

"**You need to be brave Sagira," he told her, "smile no matter what and know that I'll be watching over you." He then placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, My Love"**

"**I love you, too, Atem," Sagira told him.**

**With one last smile, he turned around, walked through the doors to the Afterlife, and when they closed Sagira fall to her knees with sobs before Yugi walked over to her and helped her up onto her feet, so they can get out of there.**

In the middle of nowhere there's

Nowhere left for me to hide

Is there anybody out there,

To help me through this lonely time.

Sagira thought back to the night before when he walked into her room on the ship that would take them to their last stop on their adventure. The Gods had given him one night to be with her and gave him a body of his own for that night. She still remembers the feel of his lips worshiping her body with kisses, every tough of his hands as they, too, worshiped her, and of when he finally claimed her as his own. Sagira didn't feel the pain for he had kissed her which drove the pain out of her mind and all she felt was pure bliss.

I'm all alone.

Just empty roads.

In the middle of nowhere

I'm on my own.

Sagira couldn't have been more happy that night they had became one, but they had never took in mind of what would happen. She had never felt so alone before like she was in the middle of nowhere, but she wasn't alone because she had her friends to make her smile. Sagira knew that she could never rely on her parents for the fact that they had disowned her for being pregnant with his child.

(ahhhhhhhh aaaah aaaaahh)

The minute that Sagira and gotten Morning Sickness was the minute she knew that she was pregnant and knew that the child was his. Sagira never once remembered being so happy about anything, but this wasn't just anything because this was their child. They made the child together and she was going to keep the child no matter what her parents told her.

Hope is nowhere to be found.

I can't find my way back home.

Slowly drifting far away, away.

They wanted her to give the child up for adoption or at least get an abortion, but Sagira wouldn't have it because she wanted to keep the child for it was hers and his child. Her Parents didn't under why she wanted to keep a child at the age of only 16 and so they disowned her, but she gotten help from her friends and one person who she never had thought would ever lift a finger to help anyone unless it was that person's family and that person was Seto Kaiba. He had given her help when she needed it most, gave her a place to stay, and helped her when most would just up and leave.

In the middle of nowhere there's

Nowhere left for me to hide

Is there anybody out there,

To help me through this lonely time.

Sagira felt a tear run down her cheek as she just stared out of the window at the rain outside thinking about how their child was going to grow up without it's Father around. Sagira was going to be a signal Mother raising a child on her own with only the help of her friends and Seto Kaiba. There were times when Sagira wished that she had never meet Atem and that if she did she wished that she had never fallen in love with him, but Ishizu Ishtar had told her that it was meant to be. Ishizu had told her that she and Atem where suppose to meet, fall in love with each other, and create a child together.

I'm all alone. (all alone)

Just empty roads.

(Just empty roads)

In the middle of nowhere

I'm on my own.

Sagira never had any doubt about meeting him or any regrets either, but she had thought that fate was cruel and evil at times. She let out sigh as she thought about all of the dangers they been in and about the rivalry that she and Anzu had before he left. Anzu like Sagira has been in love with Atem, but she was now in love with Marik Ishtar and she had been the one who was more supportive of Sagira decision to keep the child.

Desperately,

(ahhh) Feeling weak,

Can't you see I'm calling you

To come and rescue me.

It was through the child that they had struck up a friendship with each other and Anzu had been there for Sagira more then Seto Kaiba himself. Sagira was just thinking about the time that she had first meet Atem when all of a sudden a cry from the room next door cought her attention. Sagira shot up from her chair quickly and ran out of her room to the one next door where the crying was coming from.

In the middle of nowhere there's

Nowhere left for me to hide

Is there anybody out there,

To help me through this lonely time.

Sagira ran into the room next door where a cradle was located in the corner on the other side of the room where the crying was coming from. Sagira walked over to the cradle where she saw a baby girl laying there crying making her to smile before she went and picked the baby girl holding her close in her arms.

I'm all alone.

(I'm all alone)

Just empty roads.

In the middle of nowhere

I'm on my own.

Sagira looked at the little baby in her arms to see crimson eyes starring up at her. Her child, no, their child had inherited her eyes from her father which made Sagira both sad and happy all in one.

"I wish your Daddy could see you now," Sagira whispered to the baby, "he would absolutely adore you as I do. My sweet child, Isis."

Sagira had no idea that true to his words, Atem was watching over her and their little girl as well.

In the middle of nowhere (nowhere)

I'm on my own.


End file.
